


Porque Eu Te Amei

by allec_rameht



Category: Original Work
Genre: Break Up, F/F, Femslash
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allec_rameht/pseuds/allec_rameht
Summary: "E mais uma vez eu confiei."
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	Porque Eu Te Amei

E mais uma vez eu confiei.  
Confiei em você, entreguei-me de corpo e alma. Eu te amei. Eu cedi. Eu tentei, juro que tentei. Por você e apenas você.  
E agora me sinto vazia, com as lágrimas me fazendo companhia. Porque eu acreditei na gente, mesmo quando eu não quis, mesmo quando parecia impossível. Porque eu te amei.  
Sinto-me pesada, fragmentada. Parece que eu caí e quebrei como nunca antes. Tudo porque eu te amei.  
E agora eu transbordo a angústia que você nunca saberá que eu senti quando eu vi que você desistiu de mim. Porque eu te amei.


End file.
